


Viking

by heixicanadragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, subvert all the gender tropes, vikingness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heixicanadragon/pseuds/heixicanadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just gestured to all of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viking

With the same eyes that spear her enemies and warn her friends, she weeps over the death of yet another of her warriors.  
With the same hands that grip the axe that slices through skin, muscle, bone, she caresses her husband, mends her dragon's scales, and writes detailed instructions to her commanders.  
With the same legs that march through the fields of blood, she rides the sky, runs the rivers, and drives her pleasure with his.  
With the same mouth that shouts orders to the villagers and yells war cries in the heat of battle, she murmurs sweet and slow in the night.

She is a Viking.

With the same eyes that fall when another meets his gaze, he sees new possibilities in the curve of a wing, in the heft of an axe, in the lines of a tower.  
With the same hands that flutter as he talks, he designs and builds and mends weapons that tear limb from limb and soul from body.  
With the same mismatched legs that stumble and wobble as he walks, he guides his soulmate through the heavens and then back to earth.  
With the same mouth that twists shut in constant discomfort and bitterness, he spills forth knowledge and suggestions in the Chief's meetings and laughs while falling through the sky.

He is a Viking.


End file.
